The Marauder
History Early Life Born in Medieval Times, Moreland was born to unknown parents. Even at an early age, Moreland demonstrated the power of Tissue Regeneration and could recover from any injury and seemed immune to diseases that spread through the country side. When the witch-burnings began, his parents, in fear of his life, crept out of the country town they lived in and hid away in the mountains. The witch-hunters did not follow them. Meeting up with other outcasts, including outlaws and criminals, they formed a small society free from the oppression of the church. During this time Moreland learned much from the outlaws and criminals whom he lived with, learning how to fight and defend himself. Moreland grew up with a disregard for authority and rules which carried on much further in his life. Mutation When Moreland was 17, something happened which changed his life forever. He was out of the village, gathering food when a massive explosion blew through the air. Looking up he saw an invisible wave roaring down the side of the mountain, flattening tress, shrubs and animals attempting to flee. Before he could move, it had engulfed him and was tearing at every fibre of his body threatening to tear it apart. It seemed to go on for hours and hours and then it finally stopped. Exhausted, Moreland fell unconscious. Many centuries later he would find out that this was a testing of an extra-terrestrial nuclear weapon. It was designed to eliminate targets on innocent worlds. A large group of microscopic machines released after the initial explosion would fan out and break down all radioactive material in the area, thereby having the bomb cause as little long-term damage to the environment as possible. Moreland however could not be saved from the radiation. The radiation from the bomb drastically mutated his power, though he didn't realise it till later. After finding out that his camp had been utterly annihilated in the blast, Moreland ran away, heading east. One night when he was sitting in front of a small fire he had made he heard a rustle in the bushes. He slowly got up and carefully crept around the fire to the source of the sound. He gently put his arm forward to steady himself, when without warning, pain flashed across his right forearm. Losing balance he fell forward only to have his left forearm impale itself on something. Looking up, Moreland saw the porcupine that had lashed out at him with its tail and down to his forearm, which had fallen onto the tail after it lashed out, with a cry he wrenched it out of the spines and in panic, he quickly took his knife from his belt and stabbed the porcupine. Fresh blood began to flow over his wounds that were just closing. Relief pouring through him, More land returned to his place at the fire and nodded of to sleep. Moreland woke up and felt odd. It was something he couldn't place. Then with a start he looked down at his arms. In panic he watched the fur and spines cover his forearms. He quickly tore several strips of cloth from his shirt and bound them around his wrists and elbows as if trying to contain poison. He wore these bandages for many days and as the fur and spines did not spread he removed them, relieved to see that the fur did not spread further. He examined his spines, they grew out of his skin in clusters. He experimentally touched one. It moved at his touch. He realised that the spines were very loose. and pulled at one. It came out in his hand. With alarm he expected the pain to flood his fore arm, but he felt nothing. Relieved, he paid no more attention to his spines. Within a day the start of new spine where the old one had been, was already starting to grow. DoSSoDI and ASDI Moreland lived throughout the centuries and began to develop techniques to keep his spines strengthened and somewhat hidden. He did this by pulling out all his spines at once and then wrapping them in leather. As the new spines grew back, they grew through the leather, making them look like some violent adornment. This also strengthened the spines as they were firmly held at the base. With much practice, Moreland learned how to throw his spines like projectiles. Though they were often inaccurate, it allowed him to injure or startle an opponent. He began working as a master thief, developing great acrobatic skills and moving unseen. As he began to flourish in this field, he started to wear a cloth that efficiently covered his forehead tightly, but hung loosely around his face, covering his head and hiding his identity. This was a habit he would never loose. As his exploits grew, people started referring to him as the The Marauder. He stayed mainly in the area of Europe, moving only when he let himself be caught during one of his exploits and be shipped to Australia. He stayed for several centuries more when finally hope glinted for him. The founding of DoSSoDI. He eagerly saw this as an opportunity to put his talents to real use. But as he presented his abilities to the Council of Five they were forced to reject him, due to his defiant nature to authorities. Shocked, The Marauder walked away from the council, but one of them, the future founder of ASDI, took an interest in his abilities and mutation. He sought The Marauder out singlely and offered him a position at DoSSoDI in return for an experment he wanted to conduct on him. The Marauder hesitantly agreed. Lying on an operating table, The Marauder stared up at the hooded figure holding a Poison Arrow Frog in his gloved fingers. Then he slowly took a scalpel and holding the frog between his fingers so it would not escape, cut out a small a section of skin. He placed a cut on Morelands shoulder and place the fragment of skin inside the wound. Within minutes the poison was in effect, The Marauder writhed as he felt his lungs numbening and his heart slowing. But his healing ability saved him again. Days later he woke up to find out that, the council member had placed a small poison gland under his skin and begun secreting toxin. His ability reproduced these poison glands that now covered his entire body and were secreting Batrachotoxin. A lethal poison, where the lethal dose to a human was roughly 180 micrograms. With this experiment complete, the council member did indeed give the Marauder a position in DoSSoDI and was inspired to experiment with genetics even further, beseeching the other council members to help him. The result was eventually ASDI. Since his inclusion in DoSSoDI, The Marauder has become one of the top assassins and has been included in the Council Guard and is one the most elite and senior agents in the Department. Personality The Marauder gives off a strong mysterious presence as he still covers up face. He seems cold to newcomers, but is quickly found to be friendly and warm-hearted, though he does exert a large portion of arrogance and cockiness as well as his contempt for rules and authorities. He also has a close relationship with Whitney Shark with whom he is flirty, but he fears that he will outlive her. Power Anatomy and Function The Marauder originally had the power of Tissue Regeneration, but it was mutated during the bomb testing. Now his stem cells are rather unstable and will form with other DNA or material to alter his body. Due to this he now has Porcupine quills growing out of his forearms and secretes toxin from his skin. It should also be noted that his stem cells are now imperfect, letting him age at an extremely low rate. During the 1500 years he has lived he has only approxiametley aged 5 years. Strengths The Marauder is a master assassin, using his quills to bring the toxin underneath the skin and killing them within several minutes. Thus, it is difficult to even get close to him and his healing factor keeps him from massive harm. Weaknesses If one has the ability to overcome the poison he secretes one should engae him in hand-to-hand combat. He isn't a master at it, so this would be your best bet. Using Psychic techniques is also a good form of attack. Battle Stats Agility: 8 Speed: 6 Strength: 7 Endurance: 10+++ (healing factor) Willpower: 7 Category:Superheroes Category:Members of DoSSoDI Category:PeanutFlipz